Soul Calibur Keys
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Soul Calibur Keys were created in light and darkness to help or benefit Celestial wizards. Lucy sees a mission with all of the keys. She make a contract with them the same day she kicked off of Team Nastu. Will things work out? Will Siegfried kill Nastu (Siegfried: I WILL! NOT! MAYBE!)?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Soul Calibur Keys were created in light and darkness to help or benefit for Celestial wizards. Lucy sees a mission with all of the Soul Calibur Keys. She makes contract with them the same day she kicked off of Team Nastu. Will things work out? Will Siegfried kill Nastu (Siegfried: I WILL! NOT! MAYBE!)?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Soul Calibur Keys<p>

Lucy POV,

I woke up early took a shower and headed to guild. Team Nastu hasn't talk to me since Lisanna came back minus Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Mira. I had my whip and keys on my hip. I wearing a black shirt with metal studs in it and red booty shorts that covers my butt and private place. I was walking in full focus on getting a mission for Team Nastu. I saw one that catch my eye, so I looked at it.

**Needs to be in a guild**

**A Celestial mage**

**Only for Fairy Tail**

**Reward: 100, 000,000 jewels and # of Soul Calibur keys is all of them.**

**Submitted: Lord Vader.**

'Lord Vader, whose that?' I thought confusedly.

**I am also key. My real name is Darth Vader; Gate of Fear.**

**More keys names**

**Apprentice; Gate of Destiny**

**Yoda; Gate of Hope**

**Amy; Gate of Loyalty**

**Mitsurugi; Gate of Strength**

**Zasalamel; Gate of Anguish**

**Maxi; Gate of Retribution**

**That's all. I'll meet with you to sign the contract. The chain of keys will be in my hand if you need more information talk Mitsurugi.**

I: Mira, what is this mission about?

Mira: Oh, Lucy please be careful when you take that one. The man gives me the creeps! *shivers*

I: Darth Vader?

Mira: Yes, that's his name.

Nastu: Yo, Luce. Can we talk?

I: Bout!

Gray: *sorrow eyes* Nastu wants to kick you off the team and Ezra and I disagree with him.

I: Okay, that's fine.

Mira: Lucy, you can't take that mission!

I: Mira, stops trying to protect me! I WANT THIS MISSION!

I ripped off the Request of the board and blinding light blinded the guild. When the light died down some, we seen a man dressed in all black suit and a cape.

?: You shouldn't wear booty shorts that show your panties.

I: LUCY KICK! *kicks him hard under his chin*

He slamed into S-rank missions floor and came back on the floor. He glared at me and I glared back. He seem unfazed by the guild's questions, so was I. I felt his hand lifted up to my neck as I felt my oxygen being sliped away. I still hold my glare at him as he released me. I grasp for air with my neck to breathe. The man smirked under his mask. I glared at him with slight smile.

?: *bows down in respect* My new master.

I: You are?

Darth: Darth Vader better known as Lord Vader.

I saw a man with golden or yellow eye studying over the Request Board with his scythe he looked a bit like Death.

Darth: Zasalamel, what are you doing?

Zasalamel: Looking for a mission.

I: Moving on! I'm not your master, I'm your friend.

Darth: So you do want to make a contact with us. Let me remind you that we do have a life or lives. *folds arms* Your magic is weak, but your kick is not.

I: *nods* I see.

Zasalamel: I found one...

**A dance is being hold at Heart city where a criminals is gonna attack.**

**Please HELP!**

**Number of criminals: 28**

**Reward: 600,000,000 jewels.**

I looked at it uncomfortable with that choice. I saw keys the Soul Calibur Keys being handed to me by Darth. I notice that the jewels were in a bag that Zasalamel had in his hand. It was pretty big.

Zasalamel: Try a key.

I: *takes out the Gate of Destiny Key* OPEN GATE OF DESTINY; The Apprentice!

When the key open, there stood a teen with tattered training clothes. He was fairly tone, had short brown hair, and he looked powerful.

?: Zasalamel..Master...

Zasalamel: Starkiller, how does life go on for you?

Star: Who summon me?

I: I did. I'm sorry if I interrupted you on something.

Star: Don't worry about it.

Zasalamel: We're going on a mission or not?

I: I'm covered for a least a couple months. Sure.

Nastu: Huzzah!

Darth: HOLD UP! WHO SAY YOU WERE COMING WITH US!

Zasalamel: I didn't.

I: Not me.

Star: Neither did I.

Darth: That's what I thought! *glares at Nastu*

Star: *looks at Nastu* Your destiny is dark.

Nastu: What are you talking about?

Star: Hime, I don't trust him.

I: Starkiller...

Star: Please, stay away from me. *hugs his knees* Don't rape Hime-chan.

I: Rape?

Starkiller just nodded at me. I comfort him. Nastu glared at Starkiller which cause Zasalamel to shot him death glare. Nastu shrunk back in fear.

I: Starkiller...

Star: Yes, Hime-chan.

I: I'm going to send you back, okay?

Starkiller nodded.

I: FORCE GATE CLOSE!

Starkiller disappeared as I got back my cheekily face, but I was leaning aganist something or someone. He had black hair, sliver or white clothes that shows his abs and some of his pecs.

?: Who is this sexy girl? *smirks naughtily*

Darth: Maxi, stop flirting! OR BEING A FLIRT!

Maxi: *sticks tongue out and pulls down bottom eyelid* Whatever, your just jealous of all this sexiness!

Zasalamel: *gives Maxi softens look* Maxi, is she okay?

Maxi: Her magic is a little drain, but she just need to sleep off or something?

I: Thank you for catching me.

Maxi: No problem! Anything for Lu~!

Gajeel: Your calling her Lu~?

Maxi: DUH! Black Steel!

Gajeel: That's? How?

Maxi: Cause, I think of steel as your metal studs and black hair.

Gajeel nodded as Darth frowned I think.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the rest of keys!

Summary: Soul Calibur Keys were created in light and darkness to help or benefit for Celestial wizards. Lucy sees a mission with all of the Soul Calibur Keys. She makes contract with them the same day she kicked off of Team Nastu. Will things work out? Will Siegfried kill Nastu (Siegfried: I WILL! NOT! MAYBE!)?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Soul Calibur Keys<p>

Lucy POV,

I woke up early took a shower and headed to guild. Team Nastu hasn't talk to me since Lisanna came back minus Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, and Mira. I had my whip and keys on my hip. I wearing a black shirt with metal studs in it and red booty shorts that covers my butt and private place. I was walking in full focus on getting a mission for Team Nastu. I saw one that catch my eye, so I looked at it.

**Needs to be in a guild**

**A Celestial mage**

**Only for Fairy Tail**

**Reward: 100, 000,000 jewels and # of Soul Calibur keys is all of them.**

**Submitted: Lord Vader.**

'Lord Vader, whose that?' I thought confusedly.

**I am also key. My real name is Darth Vader; Gate of Fear.**

**More keys names**

**Apprentice; Gate of Destiny**

**Yoda; Gate of Hope**

**Amy; Gate of Loyalty**

**Mitsurugi; Gate of Strength**

**Zasalamel; Gate of Anguish**

**Maxi; Gate of Retribution**

**That's all. I'll meet with you to sign the contract. The chain of keys will be in my hand if you need more information talk Mitsurugi.**

I: Mira, what is this mission about?

Mira: Oh, Lucy please be careful when you take that one. The man gives me the creeps! *shivers*

I: Darth Vader?

Mira: Yes, that's his name.

Nastu: Yo, Luce. Can we talk?

I: Bout!

Gray: *sorrow eyes* Nastu wants to kick you off the team and Ezra and I disagree with him.

I: Okay, that's fine.

Mira: Lucy, you can't take that mission!

I: Mira, stops trying to protect me! I WANT THIS MISSION!

I ripped off the Request of the board and blinding light blinded the guild. When the light died down some, we seen a man dressed in all black suit and a cape.

?: You shouldn't wear booty shorts that show your panties.

I: LUCY KICK! *kicks him hard under his chin*

He slamed into S-rank missions floor and came back on the floor. He glared at me and I glared back. He seem unfazed by the guild's questions, so was I. I felt his hand lifted up to my neck as I felt my oxygen being sliped away. I still hold my glare at him as he released me. I grasp for air with my neck to breathe. The man smirked under his mask. I glared at him with slight smile.

?: *bows down in respect* My new master.

I: You are?

Darth: Darth Vader better known as Lord Vader.

I saw a man with golden or yellow eye studying over the Request Board with his scythe he looked a bit like Death.

Darth: Zasalamel, what are you doing?

Zasalamel: Looking for a mission.

I: Moving on! I'm not your master, I'm your friend.

Darth: So you do want to make a contact with us. Let me remind you that we do have a life or lives. *folds arms* Your magic is weak, but your kick is not.

I: *nods* I see.

Zasalamel: I found one...

**A dance is being hold at Heart city where a criminals is gonna attack.**

**Please HELP!**

**Number of criminals: 28**

**Reward: 600,000,000 jewels.**

I looked at it uncomfortable with that choice. I saw keys the Soul Calibur Keys being handed to me by Darth. I notice that the jewels were in a bag that Zasalamel had in his hand. It was pretty big.

Zasalamel: Try a key.

I: *takes out the Gate of Destiny Key* OPEN GATE OF DESTINY; The Apprentice!

When the key open, there stood a teen with tattered training clothes. He was fairly tone, had short brown hair, and he looked powerful.

?: Zasalamel..Master...

Zasalamel: Starkiller, how does life go on for you?

Star: Who summon me?

I: I did. I'm sorry if I interrupted you on something.

Star: Don't worry about it.

Zasalamel: We're going on a mission or not?

I: I'm covered for a least a couple months. Sure.

Nastu: Huzzah!

Darth: HOLD UP! WHO SAY YOU WERE COMING WITH US!

Zasalamel: I didn't.

I: Not me.

Star: Neither did I.

Darth: That's what I thought! *glares at Nastu*

Star: *looks at Nastu* Your destiny is dark.

Nastu: What are you talking about?

Star: Hime, I don't trust him.

I: Starkiller...

Star: Please, stay away from me. *hugs his knees* Don't rape Hime-chan.

I: Rape?

Starkiller just nodded at me. I comfort him. Nastu glared at Starkiller which cause Zasalamel to shot him death glare. Nastu shrunk back in fear.

I: Starkiller...

Star: Yes, Hime-chan.

I: I'm going to send you back, okay?

Starkiller nodded.

I: FORCE GATE CLOSE!

Starkiller disappeared as I got back my cheekily face, but I was leaning aganist something or someone. He had black hair, sliver or white clothes that shows his abs and some of his pecs.

?: Who is this sexy girl? *smirks naughtily*

Darth: Maxi, stop flirting! OR BEING A FLIRT!

Maxi: *sticks tongue out and pulls down bottom eyelid* Whatever, your just jealous of all this sexiness!

Zasalamel: *gives Maxi softens look* Maxi, is she okay?

Maxi: Her magic is a little drain, but she just need to sleep off or something?

I: Thank you for catching me.

Maxi: No problem! Anything for Lu~!

Gajeel: Your calling her Lu~?

Maxi: DUH! Black Steel!

Gajeel: That's? How?

Maxi: Cause, I think of steel as your metal studs and black hair.

Gajeel nodded as Darth frowned I think.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Meeting the rest of the keys<p>

No one POV

Lucy: Open Gate of Trust; Seong Mi-na!

There stood a woman with brown braided hair that was long. She was wearing long skirt and school girl top. She was smiling cheekily.

Seong: Hi, my name's Seong Mi-na. How can I help you, Hime?

Lucy: Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Can you tell me a little about your key?

Seong: Sure, Hime. My key is basically about trustworthiness and to see if my key gets this rattling feeling, so I probably come out to help you trusting a new person or fight against an enemy. I work Monday to Thursday. Friday to Sunday, I'm busy helping my homeland.

Lucy: I see. Thank you, Seong Mi-na! *smiles at her*

She returned to her world as Lucy brought at Gate of Valor.

Lucy: Open Gate of Valor; Kilik!

There stood man with a red staff and he had short brun-orangeish hair. He looked focus on his surrounds and then on his now Master.

Kilik: Hey, there. I'm Kilik, how may I help you, Lucy-san?

Lucy: Nice to meet you, Kilik. Please no -san. I'm your friend.

Kilik: *gives her a small smile* So, your the one Maxi was talking about.

Lucy: That's me. May you please tell me about your key?

Kilik: *gives her a small nod* My key is about facing bravery in when close death situations. Maxi often calls my key; The key of heroism. I work Monday to Friday. Saturday and Sunday, I'm training with my master. I will help you train during Friday.

Lucy: You have another master?!

Kilik: My master lives in my world, so no need to worry about it.

Lucy: I see. Thank you, Kilik.

Kilik disappeared in a light as Lucy brought out Gate of Domination.

Lucy: Open Gate of Domination; Raphael!

There stood a pale man who dressed French like. He looked French as well.

Raphael: Who are you? Your starting to annoy me!

Lucy: *sarcastically* Thanks for the warm welcome.

Raphael: *sarcastically* Your welcome, princess.

Lucy: Just tell me about your key, so we can *sarcastically* get this warmest welcome over.

Raphael: I beg your pardon... My key is about dominated the enemies or anyone. I work Monday to Wednesday. The rest of week I'm busy, so don't *in a scolding voice* disturb me! Got it, princess!

Lucy: Yes, father! I got all of it!

Raphael gives her a death glare before disappearing. Lucy pulled out the key; Gate of Strength.

Lucy: Open Gate of Strength; Mitsurugi!

There stood a man just swiping the air in complete focus in his heart and soul. He shed his sword away and looked at Master. The guild noticed that Mitsurugi wanted to fight anyone.

Lucy: Hey, there.

Mitsurugi: *mumbles so she can hear* Hi, I'm Mitsurugi. Gate of Strength.

Lucy: Mitsurugi, why don't you speak a lot?

Mitsurugi: *scowl and sighs* Siegfried says I cuss too much.

Lucy: Well then, can you tell me about your key?

Mitsurugi: *speak a bit loudly* My key is about strength and showing true strength within you and not about your magic or weapons. True strength lies with in people. I work everyday in the afternoon. Morning and Night I'm training or sleeping. So, if you bother me let just say it's a one way trip to hell.

Lucy: I promise I won't bother you in the morning or night.

Mitsurugi gives a very small smile to her. Lucy pulls out a key called Master Assassin.

Lucy: Open Gate of The Master Assassin; Ezio Auditore da Firenze!

There stood a man who had lots of weapons and looked younger than he seem. He looked Italian and he smell of blood and a cold breeze. He had gun to his Master's face.

Ezio: Perchè mi hai convocare?! *scowls*

Lucy: I don't speak your language, Auditore-san. I'm sorry if I was disturbing you.

Ezio: Capisco, principess. *puts away his Hidden Gun*

Lucy: *sighs in relief* Thank you for putting the gun away!

Ezio merely nodded. This blond took his breathe away. 'Lei così bella. Perchè non può essero mia? No! Smettere di pensare così! Fanculo tutto!' He thought turning away from his thought.

Ezio: Scusa.

Lucy: It's alright.

Ezio handed her a translator so she could understand him.

Ezio: Questo è per voi di capire, princiessa. Lo vavro tutti igiornie city siallena all mattino. Ho chiamato Maestro Assassino per un motivo.

Translator: This is for you to understand me, princess. I work everyday and train you in the morning. I'm called the Master Assassin for a reason.

Lucy hugged Ezio as a Thank you. Ezio blushed a light color of pink. Lucy let him go with a smile as Ezio smirked sightly and softly.

Ezio: Lucy, perchè l'hai fatto?

Translator: Lucy, why did you that?

Lucy: Because, your friend. *packs some stuff in her pack*

Ezio: Lucy, perchè voi imballaggio?

Translator: Lucy, why are you packing?

Lucy: Because, I'm not part of the guild anymore. *sighs sadly*

Ezio gave her reassuring hug. Lucy hugged him back.

Ezio: Io non sono bravo a fare left persone so sentono meglio.

Translator: I'm not good at making people feel better.

(She met all the keys and I don't want to write all that!)


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Ezio and Lucy met while Lucy was leaving for a new guild.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Singing How to be a Heartbreaker!<p>

Lucy sings

_'Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,  
>But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run<br>Rule number two, just don't get attached to,  
>Somebody you could lose<br>So le-let me tell you_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker_  
><em> Boys they like a little danger<em>  
><em> We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
><em> Boys they like the look of danger<em>  
><em> We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em> Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>  
><em> At least I think I do!<em>

_ Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._

_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
>But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat<br>Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
>Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more<br>_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>_

_How to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like the look of danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<br>At least I think I do!_

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

_Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
>Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break<br>In two, so it's better to be fake  
>Can't risk losing in love again babe.<br>_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
>Boys they like a little danger<br>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_How to be a heartbreaker_  
><em>Boys they like the look of danger<em>  
><em>We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player<em>  
><em>Singing I lo-lo-love you<em>

_Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you._  
><em>At least I think I do!'<em>

Jett: That's Lucy Heartfilla new song; How to be a Heartbreaker. You see this ex-member of Fairy Tail being interview by me!

Lucy turned off the TV. Galen sighed as Maxi shrugged.

Galen: Good song, Hime.

Maxi: I agree, but what's wrong?

Lucy: Jett is going to ask why I quit Fairy Tail, that's why I'm in a bad mood.

Maxi: I understand, but say you quit to focus on your music that's all.

Lucy: It's not that simple. *sighs*

(Lucy has small, black heart on upper cheek and wears black and red skirts, shirts, dresses, and pants. Her hair reaches down to her waist. She wear black skull earrings. Z is short for Zasalamel's name.)

Galen: Hime, maybe we should take another request?

Lucy: Sure. What about that one Z gave me?

They looked at request and took it.

Time Skip,

They met most of Lucy's fans who she smiled gratefully as she signed autographs for. Maxi and Galen were bodyguards for her so fans aka guys won't touch her ass or breasts. They didn't want a repeat where she almost looked bad. Maxi mentally shivered at that thought.

Jeffery: Ah, your Lucy Heartfilla. Welcome to Heart City!

Lucy: Thank you!

Jeffery: We must wait for the other guilds to come since you'll be working with...

The doors open which showed Sabertooth and Fairy Tail members. Maxi and Galen saw Lucy's left eye twitched and disappeared as Pyrrha and Leixia who were calming her down carefully and took Maxi's and Galen's place.

Lucy: I'm calm...

Pyrrha: We're sorry for being rude.

Leixia: We just sense your dark aura, Hime-chan!

Natsu: LUCE!

Pyrrha: Please don't yell.

Sting: Lucy-san...

Lucy: Please finish the rest of request.

After Jeffery finish the rest of request, Ezra and Nastu tried getting Lucy to come back to Fairy Tail while Gray and Wendy was talking to Pyrrha and Lexia.

Wendy: You took care of Lucy-san.

Pyrrha: Yes, she is a wonderful person truly wonderful to everyone of her keys.

Gray: It's good to hear your taking care her.

Leixia: Yes, she hasn't been herself as of yet, but what are we going to do.

Rouge: So, she quit Fairy Tail why?

Pyrrha: *gave him soften look* You'll have to wait and see. I'm sorry if I didn't reply answer you wanted.

Sting: Your just too innocent for your own good.

Leixia: You haven't met her other side. *sighs in relief*

Pyrrha: I agree!

Rouge: I understand, Lexia-san and Pyrrha-san.

Leixia: *giggles* Your so polite just like *push Pyrrha near him* Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: *laughs at her friend's matchmaking habit* Your such a matchmaker, you know that?

Leixia: I been told that, so your point?

Pyrrha: *laughs* Your such a girly girl.

Leixia: Your wearing a skirt!

Pyrrha: *rolls eyes and laughs* Your point!

Leixia pouts at Pyrrha who just giggles at her. 'They so much like family!' Everyone thought except for Lucy, Pyrrha and Leixia.

Pyrrha: Well, then the dance happens at night.

Leixia: LET'S GO SHOPPING! *disappeared along with Pyrrha*

Pyrrha and Leixia got replace by Z.W.E.I. and Siegfried who were confused about shopping and just shrugged.

Z.W.E.I: Shopping? *looks at Lucy*

Lucy: A dance someone trying to take valuable stuff and we have to stop them.

Siegfried: I see. *slight narrow eyes at Natsu who was shivering behind Ezra*

Lucy: *hits Siegfried's arm* Behave will you?

Siegfried: *rolls eyes and continues to glare at Natsu* I will, Lucy.

Z.W.E.I: *smirks* Siegfried, you know you can't kill Nastu, right?

Siegfried: Who says I was gonna kill him?

Z.W.E.I: Mitsurugi, Hilde, Raphael, and Dante put money on it.

Siegfried: *growls* What do they know?

Z.W.E.I: They said you need Rehab or anger management classes especially anger management it what Hilde is trying to sign you up for.

Siegfried: *grabbed a glass and freeze it solid* I don't need anger management classes or Rehab!

Z.W.E.I: Poor glass. *looks at the glass as broke into pieces*

Nastu: Is that what he is trying to do to me?

Z.W.E.I: You want the truth or lie?

Nastu: I'll go with lie!

Z.W.E.I: Yep, he wants you to be broken if you would have chose truth it could have been worse than Hilde thought. *finish the last part with wide smile*

Nastu whimpers as Siegfried glared at Z.W.E.I who seem unfazed by Siegfried's dark glare and stills smiles at them which made them shiver slightly.

Lucy: Yep, your family alright!

Siegfried and Z.W.E.I: We guess?

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

Deadpool: Leixia, you made awesome tacos!

Leixia: Your welcome!

Maxi: Can you make me some please!?

Everybody gets TACOS!


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: Siegfried and Z.W.E.I comes into the picture. Siegfried is planning to murder Nastu in his sleep while their on a request.

DEADPOOL

Dedapool: *eating a taco* Hmmm. *shallows* Leixia and Pyrrha are shopping!

Maxi: *nods while eating a taco and shallows* Yep!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Dancing with my wolfish prince<p>

With the ladies,

Everybody is getting ready for the dance even Z.W.E.I, Lucy is wearing a black dress with rosy cheeks make up, her hair is done in long ponytail with tail being ending at the end of her hair black eyes shadow and red eye linear and black high heels. Wendy is wearing light, blue and fluffy dress with pink hair bows in her hair and dark blue flats. Ezra is wearing a purple dress with big roses and her hair is did up in fancy bun and purple high heels. Leixia is wearing a blue and red dress, her hair is same style as in Soul Calibur with blue flowers down her dress and red flats. Pyrrha is wearing a white dress with golden flowers on it, in her hair is golden flower that she found when she was a kid, and yellow flats.

Pyrrha: Do I look okay?

Wendy: Pyrrha-san, your dress is very beautiful.

Leixia: Yes, it is because I had to find it for her. She is very vanilla of the dress. What I mean is that she loves the color white. *giggles*

Pyrrha: Hey! I do love color white, but I was the one that saw it. You had to buy it. *chuckles weakly*

Ezra: Pyrrha and Leixia, you look lovely.

Pyrrha and Leixia: Thank you, Ezra!

Ezra: Lucy, you alright?

Lucy: *comes out* Do I look alright?

Pyrrha and Wendy: You look beautiful, Lucy/Lucy-san.

Lucy: *giggles* Thank you both!

Leixia: A quite lovely choice of dress, Lucy.

Lucy: You, too.

Ezra: Why are we standing here? Let's get down to business and find those criminals!

Wendy: Right!

Lucy: Okay!

Pyrrha: Yes, Ezra!

Leixia: Let's do this!

With the guys,

Z.W.E.I was trying to squirm out of his suit which had black and white with a white and black tie and covers his crescent moon and white dress shoes. Siegfried kept Z.W.E.I's tie from slipping off him. Nastu was wearing his suit that was comfortable to him and his sandals. Gray was wearing bow tie and dress pants with dress shoes. Siegfried wears simple black suit with a blue dress tie and black dress shoes.

Z.W.E.I: *groans and moves more* I don't want to.

Siegfried: Z.W.E.I, this for Lucy! Stay still!

Z.W.E.I: Gray is half-naked! *moves more*

Gray: Hey!

Siegfried: He is presentable enough!

Z.W.E.I: *whimpers like a puppy* That's not fair!

Nastu: Let's just go!

Z.W.E.I: *sighs and stand still* Nastu gets to wear sandals, Gray is half-naked, what do I get? Scolded at!

Siegfried: It's the harsh reality! *smirks triumphantly and ties Z.W.E.I's white and black tie*

Z.W.E.I: I feel stupid! *walks away from them with his swords in his left suit pocket inside angrily*

Siegfried chuckled and followed him with Nastu and Gray.

At the ball,

They were they later than excepted a lot of women ask Z.W.E.I to dance which he declined kindly. He was looking for a special girl who was already down here looking for them while Pyrrha and Leixia were looking for a mark. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

Lucy: Hey, Z.W.E.I!

Z.W.E.I: Hey, Lucy.

Lucy: Z.W.E.I, are you looking for someone?

Z.W.E.I: *turns around, is speechless and blushing*...

Lucy: Z.W.E.I...*waves hand in front of him*

Z.W.E.I: *stutters* I-I-I...You look pretty, Lucy! *blushes pink* I mean...

Lucy: *giggles* Z.W.E.I, your so sweet!

Z.W.E.I: But, you *whimpers like a puppy* are!

Lucy: T-thanks, Z.W.E.I!

Z.W.E.I: Wanna dance?

Lucy: Sure, because I know that's your way of asking!

Z.W.E.I and Lucy get on magic platform and started to dance. Lucy was impressed that's Z.W.E.I can dance politely and impressively. He never missed a beat, he even twirled her and bring her back.

Lucy: I didn't know you can dance like this.

Z.W.E.I: Siegfried and Hilde forced me to learn like this, Lucy.

Lucy: Poor baby.

Z.W.E.I: Stop that, Lucy.

Lucy: *leans closer to him in sexy voice* Z.W.E.I!

Z.W.E.I: *whisper/howls in her ear* Stop, Lucy...

Lucy: *still in sexy voice* Am I turning you on, Z.W.E.I?

Z.W.E.I: *huskily* Maybe... *licks her earlobe*

Lucy: *giggles sweetly and kiss his nose* Dancing with my wolfish prince.

Z.W.E.I: You got the wolfish part right, not the prince! *gives a wolfish smirk*

Lucy: *smiles sweetly* Ready to stop dance, wolfish prince?

Z.W.E.I: YES!

The magic platform set them back to the ground. Pyrrha and Leixia found 8 criminals, Siegfried found 4, Nastu found 4 and Gray found 2 and Lucy, Rouge and Z.W.E.I found 10 together and they turned them in a claimed the reward since it was 600,000,000 they spits evenly by the guild and Lucy. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail gets 200,000,000 each and Lucy gets the rest.

Next Morning,

Z.W.E.I is in his Soul Calibur causal equipment and is sleeping on Lucy bed on her lap. Pyrrha is sitting with Siegfried playing cards as Leixia is taking a shower. Lucy started to wake up.

Lucy: Morning! *notices Z.W.E.I on her lap*

Pyrrha: Morning Lucy.

Siegfried: Leixia is in the shower.

Leixia: *comes out with a light blue towel on her head and dark blue towel around her waist* Morning Lucy.

Z.W.E.I: *shifts and whines puppy like*

Lucy, Pyrrha and Leixia: AWWW!

Siegfried: *rolls eyes, found a pillow, and throws it at Z.W.E.I* Wake up, Wolf boy!

Z.W.E.I: *growls* SHUT UP!

Leixia: Siegfried, you woke up Z.W.E.I!

Pyrrha: You know he is not a morning person!

Z.W.E.I: Lucy let me sleep on your lap!

Lucy: Z.W.E.I,I have to get ready for my interview.

Z.W.E.I: *pouts* Fine, send me back!

Lucy: Nope!

Siegfried, Leixia, and Pyrrha got send back instead of Z.W.E.I who pouted at her. Lucy wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist giggling. Z.W.E.I looked confused at Lucy who head was near his. Lucy rubbed her head against his which cause Z.W.E.I howl quietly. Lucy and Z.W.E.I came near and kissed softly. Z.W.E.I nibbled on her lip softly and her tongue snaked out with his in a slow motion just to get familiar with each other. The pace of their tongues quicken of each time they part. They parted as Lucy got off and rushed to the bathroom. Z.W.E.I smirked as he disappeared. Lucy's cheeks fell very hot as her magic was being filled up. 'I can't choose between Ezio, Galen, Z.W.E.I, Dante, Maxi and Siegfried. GAH!' Lucy thought and changed the thought. 'Don't think about sex or how sexy Maxi is without clothes...' Lucy blushed darkly at the thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 is done!<p>

Maxi: Are we gonna go into our world now?

Yup!

Dante: When?

Chapter 6!

Everyone but me and Deadpool: WHAT!

Hey this is more Fairy Tail than Soul Calibur!


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Lucy and Z.W.E.I made out together! Lucy having weird thoughts about our favorites characters; Ezio, Galen, Dante, Z.W.E.I, Maxi, and Siegfried! Let's just say Lucy is going to have problems if they flirt with her. *giggles evilly*

DEAD!

Deadpool: My best friend(me!) is writing a lot of crack-ships you know like Sasuhina and well Ace x Lucy and LuLu which is Lucy x Luffy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5. Lucy's interview<p>

With Lucy, Xiaguha and Kilik,

Jett: Jett here with Miss Heartfilla and two of Soul Calibur Keys; Xiaguha and Kilik!

Lucy: Great to be here, Jett!

Jett: So, Lucy as you know I took a request for this job, anyways! What about your album? What's it call?

Lucy: Well, Jett. It's called Looking for Love. Just romance and breakup songs that me and my keys help me write.

Jett: Do you like any of them like Maxi?

Lucy: Well, Maxi is one of the most considering guy, but he just friend.

Jett: Okay, how does she treat the keys, Kilik and Xiaugha?

Kilik: I think she treat us fairly well in my opinion.

Xiaugha: *giggles* Even Nightmare likes her better than anyone, so I think she great mage for us.

Jett: That's great! Lucy what is the next album?

Lucy: Sorry, Jett! It's not finish, but you can buy my album in magic stores and anywhere it's sold.

Jett: That's all for today, people! See ya next!

With Lucy, Galen and Dante,

Lucy: Hey, Galen and Dante!

Galen: Hey, Lucy.

Dante: Yo, Luce!

Dante's strawberry ice cream sundae magically fell on the floor as he stood up. Galen looked at it and laughed at Dante's sad reaction.

Dante: The sundae! NO! *sad face at his now sundae that was on floor* WHY!

Galen: *laughs* Dante, I'll buy you another. *laughs at Dante's pouty face*

Lucy: *giggles* Dante, it's gonna be okay!

Dante: That had real strawberries in it, Luce! REAL STRAWBERRIES!

Galen: *snickers* I'm jealous... REAL STRAWBERRIES, Dante!

Dante: *pouts* I wanna have the same one!

Lucy: *giggles* It's gonna work out, Dante...

Dante: *pouts more* Luce! *smirks* Your so cute! *pets the now blushing Lucy*

Galen: *smiles kindly* Indeed, very adorable!

Lucy: HEY! *blushes red*

Dante: *pokes her cheek* Luce...your very pretty when your blushing.

Galen: Very beautiful, too.

Lucy: FORCE GATE CLOSURE!

The two men got send back to their world smirking as Lucy's cheeks calmed down slightly. 'What's with them?' Lucy thought as Siegfried and Maxi were there.

Maxi: Lucy, your cheeks. *puts his hand on her cheek while rubbing his nose against her head* Your not sick, are you?

Siegfried: Oh, Lucy try to take care of yourself. *eyes were flash with worry, but his smirk told a different story*

Maxi: Luce~!

Lucy: Not you two!

Siegfried: Lucy~, we're just worry about you.

Maxi: We should work on the next album.

Siegfried: Yes, how about a Christmas one?

Lucy: Cause it's Christmas for the album's name.

Siegfried: 1st song how about a classic like My only wish

Lucy sings,

_Last night I took a walk in the snow._  
><em>Couples holding hands, places to go<em>  
><em>Seems like everyone but me is in love.<em>

_Santa can you hear me_  
><em>I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss<em>  
><em>I sent it off<em>  
><em>It just said this<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I want this year.<em>  
><em>Santa can you hear me.<em>  
><em>I want my baby (baby, yeah)<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me someone to hold me.<em>  
><em>Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow<em>

_Santa can you hear me?_  
><em>I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing<em>  
><em>Tell me my true love is near<em>  
><em>He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here.<em>  
><em>Santa thats my only wish this year.<em>  
><em>oohhh ohh yeah<em>  
><em>Christmas Eve I just can't sleep<em>  
><em>Would I be wrong for taking a peek?<em>  
><em>Cause I heard that your coming to town<em>

_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)_  
><em>Really hope that your on your way<em>  
><em>With something special for me in your sleigh<em>  
><em>Ohh please make my wish come true<em>  
><em>Santa can you hear me<em>  
><em>I want my baby (baby)<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me someone to hold me<em>  
><em>Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe<em>

_Santa can you hear me_  
><em>I have been so good this year<em>  
><em>And all I want is one thing<em>  
><em>Tell me my true love is near<em>  
><em>He's all I want just for me<em>  
><em>Underneath my christmas tree<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year<em>  
><em>I hope my letter reaches you in time<em>  
><em>Bring me love can call all mine<em>  
><em>(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.<em>

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_  
><em>He's all want and a big red bow<em>  
><em>Santa can you hear me (hear me?)<em>  
><em>I have been so good this year<em>  
><em>And all i want is one thing<em>  
><em>Tell me my true love is near<em>  
><em>He's all I want. just for me<em>  
><em>Underneath my christmas tree<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year<em>  
><em>Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa<em>  
><em>Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Oh I'll be waiting here<em>  
><em>Santa thats my only wish this year.<em>

Maxi: Perfect voice, Luce like always.

Lucy: I wanna make a guild!

Siegfried: A guild...

Maxi: YOU SERIOUS! *beams with happiness*

Lucy: Very!

Siegfried: Hm, what type of guild?

Lucy: *smirks* A dark one.

Maxi: Sounds cool!

Siegfried: I understand, but whose joining your guild and what's it name?

Lucy: Guild name; Shadow Knights and anybody can join!

Maxi: You'll be guild master, right?

Lucy: Actually, I wanted Alogl to do this.

Siegfried: Really?

Lucy: Yup!

Maxi: Alright then! Can we be in the guild?

Lucy: Yes!


End file.
